This invention relates generally to shifters for vehicle transmissions and, more particularly, is directed to a shift assembly which is interchangeable between forward and center control positions.
Typically, a truck transmission includes at least one shift bar having a longitudinal axis that extends in a generally horizontal plane parallel to the longitudinal axis of the transmission. The shift bar is controlled by a generally vertically extending shift lever and in turn controls the relationship of the gears in the transmission for shifting among a plurality of predetermined gear ratios. A shift lever housing is fastened to the top of the transmission for slidably or pivotally mounting the shift lever. A lower end of the shift lever extends through the housing and into the transmission where it is received in a notch formed in the associated shift bar.
The same model of transmission may be utilized in different truck cabs one of which may require a forward control position for the shift lever and another one of which may require a central control position for the shift lever. Heretofore, different shift tower housings, different shift bars and sometimes different shift forks had to be provided to accommodate both forward and center control positions for the same transmission. Thus, the transmission manufacturer was required to manufacture two different sets of parts for either forward or center control of the same transmission. Furthermore, both sets of parts had to maintained in the inventories of the transmission manufacturer, the truck manufacturer, and the transmission repair facilities.